


A Stop in the South

by Kingborommokat28



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingborommokat28/pseuds/Kingborommokat28
Summary: Tobin and Christen take a visit to Bama
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Stop in the South

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for @Justcrushalot

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, but not actually THAT far, was a place filled with cotton, corn, and cows. Driving through this endless monotony soon got boring for the two city slickers so they decided to stop at a small farm that was advertising their fresh produce and crops.

Christen looked around nervously and whispered, "Are you sure you want to stop here, Tobs? I feel like this is a good place to get hate crimed."

Tobin just laughed and responded, "These people seem nice, Chris, and their fresh fruit looks so good!"

Nice was probably an exaggeration for the people loitering around the area. All of them were large flannel wearing men, and several were sporting MAGA hats and NRA memorabilia.

The two got out of the car anyway and started to browse the delicious looking, plump fruits. As soon as they noticed the attention they were getting from the dudes, a spirited young lass appeared on the scene, scolding the brutes for being rude. 

"Now Hunter, John, Parker, how dare y’all? This ain’t the way we greet visitors! Where’s y’all’s southern hospitality? Hunter, grab these lovely ladies some of that homemade lemonade, and the rest of y’all — SCAT! Y’all got actual work to do!"

Chagrinned, the men scrambled to do as they were told.

Tobin and Christen looked on in awe at the power this newcomer seemed to possess. "If someone could find a way to sell that kind of talent, nobody would have to worry about obnoxious catcallers again!" Tobin exclaimed while trying to suppress the chortles of laughter that came from watching grown men acting like kicked puppies because of this tiny chick.

"Howdy! My name is Lily. Sorry about them. Sometimes it’s like they were raised in a barn," the lass explained with a rueful grin.

"Oh, it’s lovely to meet you, Lily! We're just passing through, and your produce looked so good we had to stop! I’m Christen and this knucklehead over here is Tobin," Christen told her with markedly more composure than her chortling counterpart.

"Oh, I'm flattered! Truth be told there ain’t nothing better than a fresh peach in the middle of June! Daggum it’s like 105 out here today!?! How're y’all city slickers coping?"

"Wait how’d you know we're from a city?" Tobin asked after finally composing herself.

Lily just pointedly looked at them, then to their car, and then at their shoes.

"Oh," Tobin replied after actually thinking about what she had asked. They seemed to be the only people not in flannel and jeans, and their 2019 BMW stuck out like a sore thumb among the red, dirt coated trucks surrounding them.

"Anyways, how can I help y’all today? Y’all just looking for fruit? We have some nice goobers too! Or do y’all want some fresh peach cobbler? I just made some country vanilla ice cream to go with it. Ooh or some moonshine? I could get some of that too," Lily rambled off her sales pitch.

The thick southern drawl made it slightly harder to understand, but they managed to catch the majority of what she said. “Oh heaven no, moonshine won't be necessary, but thank you. That peach cobbler on the other hand..." Chris sighed after looking at Tobin’s puppy eyes.

"Great!" Lily exclaimed. “I'll get that for y’all sooner than a cotton pickin minute!"

~

After scarfing down the best dessert either of them had ever had, Tobin and Christen waved goodbye to Lily and went on their way. 

"If you ever scare me like that again, Tobs, I will break up with you," Christen threatened with a glare.

"Nah, you love me too much," Tobin replied cheekily. 

Christen sighed, but Tobin was right. She loved her way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> um this is my first fic and i was kinda just messing around but i was convinced to post it. Happy Birthday doc! thanks to @Heath17_KO5 and carrot this little story happened and their peer pressure is why it's being posted lol. oh p.s. for those of you who didn't know, goobers are peanuts


End file.
